


My first ever fanfic/septiplier

by FallrnAngel1967



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Crying, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup, Men Crying, Self-Harm, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallrnAngel1967/pseuds/FallrnAngel1967
Summary: Mark has been feeling really depressed lately and  has been home in bed most days. But when Jack comes home, exhausted, to a messy home, he blows up at Mark for not helping around the house, and he says things he shouldn't have.It leads to heartbreak and confessions.





	1. Chapter 1

The blade scrapes across his wrist again, drawing blood. He's ashamed of this terrible habit. He's too old for this, at 25. But it's the only release. It takes his mind off of his troubles. At least for a little bit. Tears make their way down his cheeks as he remembers his argument with Jack today. It was over the stupidest thing....the dishes haven't been done. The house was a mess. 

Jack has been working his ass off with his videos and with cons and other things. Mark has been these past two weeks doing nothing at home, taking a holiday because of his mental health. Of course he told his fans and his family that he just needed a break. He gave no details. 

But because his depression has came back, full force, he hasn't had the energy to do anything. Jack doesnt realize this and he doesnt want to burden his friends with the truth. Jack came home with a migraine, exhausted from a week in Vancouver for a convention. When he saw the mess, the piled up dishes, the fridge full of moldy, out of date food, he blew up at his roommate and best friend.  
___________________

"I am exhausted, Mark," the Irish-man shouted. "You've been home doing nothing! The least you could do is clean up a bit!"

"I'm sorry, man. I know, I just, haven't had a lot of energy," Mark defends, shrinking away from the angry man. He's never been this angry before. 

"Not enough energy? You never do anything, ever. How do not have any energy? Since moving in with you I'VE done laundry, dishes, picking up YOUR clothes, YOUR dishes, dusting, mopping! If I had known you were so goddamn lazy, I wouldn't have even considered this!"

"Jack, Sean, it-it's not what you think...I'll start helping, man. I just didn't even realize you felt-" 

"Of course you didn't realize, you've been stuck in your own damn head this damned month. You don't give a shit about how I feel do ya'?" His irish accent comes out thicker than normal. 

"That's not true. I do care, man. You're my best friend," Mark sighs, and takes a step closer to him. 

"Right, I'm damn exhausted. I am tired of being your goddamn maid. I am not doing this anymore. I think...tomorrow I'm going to find another place to live. Maybe go back to Ireland..."

"No," Mark gasps, "Sean I am sorry." 

"Night, Mark."  
____________________  
Now Mark is sitting at the edge of his bed. Tears and blood running down his skin. He thinks about cutting deeper. Ending it. He may have just lost his friend, the man he's in love with. Not that Sean would know that. A loud sob escapes his throat and momentarily leaves him breathless. And they keep coming. Loud, heaving sobs that leave him shaking. He curls up on his side and sobs into his pillow. 

................

Jack sighs as he falls heavily to the bed. He runs a hand through his bright green hair and groans. He feels like a total douche. He shouldn't have screamed at his friend like that. He's just so exhausted. He hasn't gotten any sleep in the past nearly 20 hours, with a shite bed in the motel, being at the con, and having a screaming baby next to him on the flight, so he couldn't even nap then. And then he comes to a dirty house. Again. 

To be fair, he was so fed up with playing house keeper. It's not fair that Mark hasn't done anything to keep the place in order lately, but that was entirely the wrong way to go about it. 

And the look on Marks face. Fear, anxiety, and utter heartbreak, when he said he was leaving. As if he's just witnessed his entire world taken away from him. God and he can hear Mark crying in the other room now. "Fuck," Jack groans into his palm. Fuck he's really screwed up this time. More hiccuping sobs erupt from Marks room and Jack can't take it anymore. He has to fix this. 

He hauls himself up off the bed and treads lightly to Marks room. He stops just outside of the door and leans his forehead against it. The sobs are louder, more prominent now. Jack feels his heart shatter to pieces. 'I did this to him,' he thinks silently. He loves this man and instead of showing him that, he goes and breaks him. 

He sucks in a deep, shuddering breath and knocks on the door. The sobs immediately get quieter, as if Mark tries to hide them. "Mark," Jack calls quietly. "C-can I come in," he adds, when he gets no reply.  
"Mark, please. I am so, so sorry. I was way out of line. I'm gonna come in, okay?" Again no reply, so Jack turns the knob, praying that it is unlocked. The knob turns and the door swings open. 

Mark is on his bed, wearing a long sleeve black tee and boxers. His eyes are so red and puffy from his tears and Jacks heart breaks all over again. Without saying a word, Jack walks over to the large bed and sits by Mark's side. "I'm so sorry, Mark," Jack begins, and places a hand on Marks shoulders. 

"I'm just exhausted, and, frustrated, and I took it out on you. I handled the situation so wrong and I just-you. I'm sorry." 

Mark shrugs, trying to seem like it didn't bother him, but feels more tears threaten to spill. "It's, uhm" he clears his throat and tries again. "It's fine, man, really. I mean, you're right, I should be helping out a lot more than I am, I just... I am sorry, I just haven't been...feeling like...myself, lately," Mark explains, trying to find the best words for the situation. 

"Yeah, it does just feel a little unfair, and overwhelming at times, especially now that you aren't working right now, but, as I said, I should have handled the situation better. Mark, I would never try to hurt you intentionally." 

Jack runs his hands down Marks arms, and unknowingly across the cuts Mark had just made moments ago. He meant to grasp Mark's hand just to squeeze it for comfort, but Mark quietly gasps, and snatches his wrist away. Jack stares at him in confusion, but one look at Marks face, the pain, and then fear he radiates, and realization and horror, dawns on the blue-eyed boy. 

"Oh Mark, please tell me ya didn'." 

"I-I don't know wha-" Jack doesnt let him finish as he grasps Marks hand in his and gently pushes the sleeves of the black tee up his arm. There, still leaking a bit of blood, are three large lines across Marks wrist.  
"Mark," Jack gasps. "Oh god, Mark I'm so fuckin' sorry," he cries out, feeling his own tears track down his freckled cheeks. His eyes travel back up to Mark's, who's also started crying again. The older man refuses to look Jack in the eyes. 

"Stay here, k? We need to clean these...and wrap them up," Jack demands and stands on shaky legs. He slowly walks out of the room, and down the hall to the master bathroom. He stops at the sink and scrubs a trembling hand down his face, wiping away the waterfall of his own salty tears. He takes three long, shuddering breaths to calm himself down, before he kneels and starts rummaging through the cabinets for disinfectant and bandages. He also grabs an old cloth and takes the items back with him. 

While he was gone, Mark managed to pull the sleeve back down, hiding his terrible habit, and turned away from the door, hiding his face. "Mark, you need to clean them, we don't want ya gettin infected or anythin'." Mark says nothing, but slightly turns back to his friend, and holds out his injured arm. Jack sits back down on the bed and rolls up the sleeve once more. His breath is knocked out of him again as he watches blood trickle down Marks wrist slowly. He breathes deeply and takes care of the man he hurt. There are more, older scars beneath. Snaking like vines up Marks wrist. This isn't the first time it's happened then. 

"All done," Jack says silently, once he's finished his job. 

"I'm sorry, Sean, for everything," Mark replies, turning back fully to look at the man behind him. "Just...please don't leave, Sean. Please, you...you're my best friend and, having you here, I love having you here and I...I'll start helping around the house. And, I'll get help. For my depression, and my self harming. I'll do better. I, should have talked to someone about this, but I, just couldn't. I'm sorry," Mark rambles. 

"Mark," Jack shushed him, and wraps his arms around the man before him. "It's okay, I'm not leaving, I didn't mean it when I said it, ya know. I promise I'm not gonna leave ya. And, yes, I wish, I wish you woulda talked to me. Or anyone. I woulda helped ya Mark. I'm so sorry."

Mark buries his face in Jacks neck and Jack runs a hand up his back and weaves his fingers gently into Marks hair. Mark winds his own arms around Jacks waist, and kisses Jacks shoulder lightly. Jack lies down, still fully clothed, and pulls the older man down with him. The two almost instantly fall asleep in one another's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack talk about what happened the previous night and make up in the best way.   
> *smut warning*   
> *It probably sucks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written Nsfw before, so, if it sucks, let me know.... ^__^

Jack wakes up first, his head on Marks chest. He's still wearing his clothes from yesterday and hasn't had a shower in three days. He also really has to pee, but Mark has his arms wrapped around Jacks waist, and his face buried in Jacks green hair. He doesn't want to disturb the sleeping man so he cuddles up closer and buries his face in Marks neck, and inhales his beautiful scent of cologne and natural musk. 

After a few minutes, his urge to pee has worsened so he gently removes Marks arms from around him. He stands and silently pads down the hall to the bathroom to do his business and brush his teeth. He also decides to take a quick shower, hoping to be out before Mark wakes. They really need to talk about everything, especially the self-harm. 

As Jack finishes his shower and steps out, he hears a soft sound. He strains his ears and realizes it's footsteps. Mark must be awake. Seconds later there is a soft tap on the door. 

"One sec," Jack calls out and slips on his clean boxers and a green short sleeved tee. "Alright," he calls again and opens the door. Mark stands there, one hand on the back of his neck, and leaning on the door. He wears an unsure smile, and eyes Jack lightly. "Mornin'," Jack says, and steps aside to let Mark in.   
"Uhm, mornin, Jack," Mark replies and enters.   
"I'm gonna, uhm, cook sum breakfast, ya?" Jack starts off to the kitchen, his face and ears burning. Why is it so awkward? Mark is his best friend...he just doesn't know what to say right now. 

 

Jack is at the stove, frying some bacon, eggs, and sausage when Markiplier enters. He also has pancakes on the stove, already finished. There's coffee in a pot ready to be poured. Mark is still wearing a long sleeved shirt, a dark blue this time, and blue jean shorts. Jack grabs two plates and puts three of everything onto each plate. He turns off the stove and hands Marks his with his coffee, black, three sugars. Jack sits across from him with his own plate and mug of coffee, two sugars and some peppermint chocolate creamer. 

"So...Mark, uhm, how is it," Jack asks, nodding to the food, to break the silence. Mark nods and grins.

"'S great, man," Mark answers around a mouthful of sausage and eggs. "Really good." 

"Awesome. I added some red pepper to the sausages to make them a little spicy. And, uhm, the pancakes are made from scratch. A recipe I learned from my mother," Jack brags, digging into one of said pancakes. 

"Wow, they're amazing," Mark grins again, taking a bite of his. Jack nods and they continue eating in silence. He tries to think of the best way to approach the elephant in the room. He needs to do this tactfully. He doesn't want Mark to pull away.

Mark dreads the conversation he knows they'll be having. 

"So, Mark, we uh, we do need to talk...about this," Jack decides to start, putting down his fork. 

"Jack, I promise, I will stop. I stopped before, I'll do it again," Mark replies, abandoning his half eaten plate of food. 

"No, I know, but, I need you to promise me, if you ever feel the urge, no matter the time of day, or night. I'll help okay? However you need." Mark nods and looks down, ashamed. He feels terrible for keeping this from the man. 

"Hey, Mark," Jack moves to sit beside the red haired man and touched his shoulder. "I am so sorry, for, for hurting you so bad yesterday. I feel like a complete ass, and I, I just want to say, it will never happen again." 

"S okay, Jack, really..." Mark tries to brush it off. "I, just, what hurt more was you said you were leaving. I, I don't want you to leave, Sean," Mark blurs out, using his friends real name. 

"I won't. I won't leave, Mark. I mean, I had thought about it before," Mark flinches, and Jack hurries on. "But, never seriously. I left my country, moved to a whole new world, for you. I wouldn't just pack up and leave because I get a little angry." 

"Promise," Mark whispers quietly. 

"I promise," Jack laughs quietly. He wraps the man in a hug and rest his chin on Marks shoulder.  
"Uhm, can I kiss you," Jack asks after a moment and pulls away from Mark.

Marks head snaps up and stares at Jack skeptically. When he sees no joke or pity or ridicule, he nods hesitantly. Jack moves forward, slowly, letting Mark make the first move. 

Mark closes the distance, and their lips touch. Mark gasps softly and pushes closer. Jack licks Marks lips gently, and urges the older man to let him in. Mark opens his mouth and Jack slips in his tongue. The two kiss slowly. Jack slides his hands into Marks hair, and straddles the other man. He bites and sucks at Marks lips and tongue. Mark moans as their clothed erections touch accidently and Jack pulls away. A small string of saliva still attach the two. 

Jack grins happily and lightly pecks the other man again. "I love you, ya know," he whispers. Mark gasps and his eyes widen. 

"Really," he asks, breathless. 

"Yeah," Jack confirms and kisses Mark again. "Yeah, really. I love you, a lot." 

"God, I want you so bad," Mark growls and grabs Jacks hips. His eyes dilate and he dives in for another kiss. He pulls Jacks hips down and thrusts up into him. Jack gasps and hides his face on Marks shoulder. "Oh God, Jack, bedroom," Mark whispers, thrusting up continuously with the other mans movements. 

"Fuck, yeah," Jack moans and carefully slides off of Marks lap. 

Mark grabs Jacks wrist and drags him along behind him to his bedroom. Jack feels his heart pund in his chest. This is going so fast. 

In Marks bedroom, Mark slams the door and shoves Jack up against it. "Oh God," Jack groans, as Mark bites and sucks on Jacks neck. Jack winds his fingers into Marks hair again and tugs gently. "Mark, Mark wait," he gasps, trying to sort his thoughts. 

Mark immediately pulls away and has a hurt look in his eyes. "You changed your mind," Mark says softly. 

"No, no, I just, need a second. This, uhm, went, really fast, faster than I expected," Jack admits, gripping Mark by the waist. 

"Do you want to wait? We don't have to do...that, yet," Mark sighs, happy that Jack's not changing his mind about him. 

"We can, I just, hoped that our first time would be slower. You know, discovering and worshipping one another," Jack blushes. He pulls Mark closer and lies his head on Marks shoulder again. 

"Oh," Mark states in realization. "Yeah, we could do that too." 

"Good," Jack growls and pulls Mark into another kiss. They do take it slower this time. Jack gently pushes Mark backwards and down onto the bed. He kisses down Marks neck, sucks a large, bright hickey, marking the man as his, and his alone. He avoids removing Marks shirt, at first, letting him get more comfortable. 

He instead moves down to his legs. He kisses up Mark's legs, soaking in the beautiful sounds his lover is making. He rubs Marks thighs before biting down and sucking more dark spots into his beautiful skin. Slowly he moves his hands higher, u see Marks boxers. Marks breath hitches as Jack runs right there. So close. 

"Please," Mark moans. Jack slides his hands out teasingly and Mark whines at the loss. Jack crawls up Marks body, and places more light kisses across Marks face and chest. 

"I'm gonna take your shirt off. That ok," Jack whispers in Marks ears. Mark hesitates, Jack sees it in his eyes, and he's prepared to back off, but then Mark nods, and lifts himself off of the bed. Jack slips his hands underneath, and up, slowly sliding the fabric up and off.   
"God you're beautiful," Jack states in awe. Mark blushes but says nothing. Instead he moves to take off Jacks shirt as well. Mark grabs Jack's waist and flips them. 

"So are you," he growls in the younger man's ear. "I'm gonna fuck you, if that's okay," Mark adds, pulling off Jacks boxers. Jack nods. Mark takes off his own boxers next before he sits up and admires the man below him. Mark kisses his neck, bites, and sucks a bruise. 

He reaches over to the bedside table and grabs a clear bottle of lube and a condom. "I want to fuck you," he growls in Jacks ear. 

"Fuck ya," Jack groans and spreads his legs for Mark. 

Mark lubes up his fingers and lightly massages Jacks hole. Jack throws his head back and moans loud. Mark grins and pushes one finger in gently. He pulls his finger in and out, massaging lightly. "More," Jack groans, gripping the sheets tight below him. Mark grins and removes his hand, before lubing his hand again. This time he pushes in two fingers, then three, then four. Slowly scissoring and opening him up, preparing him for something much bigger. 

"Mark, I'm ready, please," Jack moans. "Pleeeasee...." 

"Alright, alright," Mark groans, and rolls on the condom. He lies across Jack and guides himself in, slowly to the hilt. Once he's fully inside, they both groan.

"Merk....so full," Jack moans and wraps his arms around Marks neck, and wraps his legs around his hips. He twines his fingers in Marks hair and demands him to move. 

"Pushy," Mark chuckles breathlessly. He thrust in and out, slowly at first.   
"Faster Mark, harder," Jack groans, digging his nails into Marks back. 

"What happened to going slow, baby," Mark growls into Jack's ear. 

Jack whines at the pet name and Mark thrust harder into his lover. Over and over. He bites and suckles Jacks earlobe, whispering dirty, filthy things into his ear. "Sound so good, baby, when you're riding my cock," he growls. "So pretty, sweetheart. So beautiful." 

"God, Mark. Jesus, yes," Jack calls out. He moans Marks name. "Love you," he whispers repeatedly. 

"Love you too, Sean, love you so much," Mark cries, coming inside of his lover. 

"Mark," Jack cries, coming shortly after, covering them both in his sperm. Mark groans and rolls off of him, onto his back. He slips the condom off, tying it, and throws it in the direction of the trash bin near his bed. 

"God, that was amazing baby," Mark groans. "Didn't really go all that slow though," he adds with a chuckle. 

"Fuck slow," Jack sighs and snuggles into Marks side. "That was perfect."


End file.
